herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ellinor Waizen
Ellinor Waizen (Terri in the US version of M.U.S.H.A.) is the main protagonist of the Aleste series, serving as the main protagonist of Aleste 2, M.U.S.H.A., and GG Aleste. She is set to reprise her role as the main character of the upcoming title Aleste Branch. All the games take place in a different universe, and feature a different incarnation of the same character. Biography Aleste 2 She is the daughter of Raymond Waizen and Yuri Lennox. In the year 2039 AD, the Vagant, a plant-like alien force, began to invade Earth. The Earth forces were quickly overwhelmed, and among the casualities, Raymond as one of them. In the attack on Earth, the Vagant wipes out New York. Ellinor learns of the attack and of her father's death, and she is determined to not only save the Earth, but to avenge her father as well. After fighting her way through the Vagant's forces, she is eventually confronted by one of the Vagant generals, Brahwell, who tells her that the time she had spent all took place in a time bubble, with three months having already passed at that time, and that Earth is now a sea of flames. An enraged Ellinor then kills Brahwell and escapes the time bubble to her dimension, and finds out that he was right. Ellinor then fights off the Vagant that has now overrun Earth, and eventually makes her way to Gaizel's fortress. She then confronts and kills Gaizel, finally defeating the Vagant. She arrives back on Earth, where she was welcomed by her friends. In the aftermath, Ellinor drops flowers to the ocean to remember her father, unaware that Rosa, the sole survivor of the Vagant, picked up one of the flowers. M.U.S.H.A. In 2290 AD, humanity began to spread throughout the Solar System, with many colonies living on moons, planets, and stations in all LaGrange points. On the station at the LaGrange point on the opposite side of the moon, LaGrange Gamma, the supercomputer Dire51 had suddenly gone rogue and attacked humanity, trying to become the new ruler of the Solar System. Dire51 had quickly overrun LaGrange Gamma and developed a new type of Armed Armor, and it soon began its attack on Earth. Left with no choice, Earth's forces sent in the MUSHA team to fight back. Dire51's forces prove too powerful, however, and Ellinor was the sole survivor of the team. She fights her way through Dire51's forces and eventually reaches Dire51 itself. She manages to destroy Dire51, but her fighter is heavily damaged. She is soon rescued by Earth's forces, and later recovers in a hospital. GG Aleste In the year 2065 AD, a group of mobile weapons suddenly appeared in space and began attacking the planet. Most of the troops were isolated and captured, but they didn't give up hope. Ellinor once again rides into battle in her new fighter, the GG Aleste, which had been developed specially for her and was secretly brought into the colony. Eventually, she manages to defeat the enemy, and later recovers from her injuries at a hospital. Aleste Branch TBA Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Military Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:One-Man Army Category:Determinators Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Fighter